


Tease

by PhoenixSaturn



Category: Puyo Puyo, 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Vaginal Sex, but hey it's 8000 words might as well post, i don't expect anyone to read this, lol, what is this rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSaturn/pseuds/PhoenixSaturn
Summary: A thing I wrote based on an RP. Fluffy PWP.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes:  
> \- Based off of an RP but not word for word copied and deviates from the original at about the 1000 word mark.  
> \- In this verse Primp and the Madou world are interconnected worlds, so crossing from one to the other is more like flying over to another country rather than another world  
> \- The verse is AU and loosely based off the Another Story ending of Comet Summoner  
> \- Dark Witch finished her training and took the name Astra  
> \- Why is Dark Witch nicer than Witch? Because Witch is already mean, hence an “evil” Witch would be slightly nicer. Get it? Maybe not haha but that’s how it is  
> \- I can't write Lemres for shit  
> \- Dark Witch is ~20. Lemres uses anti-aging magic so

“Mm…”

The light filtered through a window, hitting her in the face, and Astra began to stir, lazing opening her eyes and rolling over to stretch. She was still a little drowsy, but she couldn’t sleep in this sun… Maybe if she rolled back over to the side, out of the blinding light… Lazily snuggling with her boyfriend was one of her favourite morning activities, after all, and the sun deciding to shine so brightly on her side of the bed was the perfect excuse to rest her head in the crook of Lemres’s neck and snuggle up to his warmth.

She draped an arm over him, settling in again. Mm, he was so comfortable. Had it really been three years now? She could have thought they’d been together longer than that, with how profoundly good and calm she felt around him.

 “… You awake, sweetie?”

It was hard to tell with how his eyes always seemed to be closed. He could really still be peacefully asleep… Or he could be pretending, waiting for her to wake up or lulling her into a false sense of security to laugh a surprise tickle attack! He was usually awake by now… She suspected a trap. She’d just gotten comfortable, but the witch sat up for a moment and leaned over him, looking down at his serene face. Seeing anything other than a gentle expression from him was rare, so that wasn’t really a hint. Hmm… She didn’t get an answer from Lemres either, but that didn’t mean anything. He could be surprisingly sneaky at times. So Astra leaned in, closing her eyes as she pressed a kiss to his lips. If he wasn’t awake that would probably wake him up…

With that, the warlock responded quickly, fitting their lips together better and reaching up for her. He _was_ awake. But he didn’t go right for any moves. Maybe she’d been wrong about this being a trap. As the kiss lingered, Astra relaxed, sighing contently… But he was sneaky, almost as soon as he heard that he suddenly turned over, reversing their places… And went for her sides! Noooo!

She’d been _fooled!_

 “Aah- N-no, haha, Lems! Ahahaha… S-stop! Haha…”

She giggled and thrashed, trying to escape, but he was crafty, and surprisingly strong when he wanted to use that strength. He said something and laughed but apart from his soft yet _mischievous_ tone she didn’t catch exactly what it was amidst being tickled. She tried slapping his hands away, she tried tickling him back for a few brief moments, but she couldn’t keep up with his surprise attack. He was relentless with his assault, escaping her kicking feet and grasping hands with ease. His hands felt like they were everywhere, tracing along the back of her knees then up her sides and over her stomach- Aah! She eventually fell back down onto their bed, laughing uncontrollably and reduced to just trying to squirm away. Unfortunately it wasn’t a very effective technique and she had yet to find relief.

  
“Ah, aha, ahahahaha… L-Lems, aah- Okay, okay, I give up! You win! Stopppp..!” She couldn’t take much more, she couldn’t breathe! Well that was a way to wake up. If she’d been sleepy before Astra was wide awake now.

“Yes! I am the victor~!” Her ridiculous boyfriend stopped his attack, instead kneeling up and cheering. Hmph… Silly warlock. Astra needed a moment to catch her breath, but once that moment was over had no gripes with kneeling up and lightly shoving him back down on his green pillow. He went down, but his smile didn’t fade, on the contrary, it seemed Lemres smiled even wider, and turned over onto his side as if he’d intended to lie back down all along. “Phew, tickle fights can be tiring…”

Wait. _He_ was tired? Wow. The _nerve_ of this mage. The nerve! Hmph… “Mmhmm, tiring for you…” Her tone was a little disbelieving and Astra quirked an eyebrow at him… Oh, but she couldn’t stay mad at that face for very long. She lay back down beside him, brushing a piece of his silvery hair back into place with her fingers. “Should I be apologizing for _you_ tickling _me?”_ How silly of her sweetheart. Still, Astra snuggled closer to him and peppered a few lazy kisses on his cheek and jaw. He laughed, draping an arm over her and pulling her a bit closer.

“Well,” Turning his head, he met her lips. They kissed for a little, and he continued when they pulled away for air. “You actually take a lot to surrender, miss!” Another kiss. “… Have you been trained in the grand art of tickle resistance?”

“Tickle resistance?” But before Astra could get him to elaborate on exactly that was supposed to mean he’d kissed her yet again. She had to squirm a little with a laugh and turn her hand in a “continue” motion to get him to keep talking. And, eventually, with a little sigh, he did. Not about tickle resistance, but he did continue.

“Mm, but I guess it’s not your fault I wanted to have fun. I hope you did too… You did, right? Right~?”

He nudged her nose with his, and did a few more times-Until Astra finally giggled and rubbed her nose back against his.

“Okay, okay, yes! I did.” Hmph… She kept playing with his hair, and kissed the bridge of his nose. He hummed in reply. Good. “You know… I don’t mind a little fun when it’s with you, Lemres~”

“Hm?”

His eyes fluttered a little under their lids, visible in the slight way they twitched. It was subtle, but when one couldn’t see their boyfriend’s eyes one learned how to catch the subtlest changes in his expressions. Seems she’d caught him by surprise. Good. That was perfect. Astra’s smile quirked at the side, becoming a little more of a smirk. She sat up, leaning over him. He rolled over as well, still looking at her, which was also good. She had a mental image in mind she wanted to try to recreate, with her long strawberry blond hair catching the light just right and draping down her body, framing her face. That, plus a sultry expression…

This was probably all wasted on someone who didn’t even have proper depth perception, with his one eye closed, but it was the thought that counted. And she was sure based on her mental image she looked absolutely ravishing right now. To seal the deal she slowly leaned down, eyelashes fluttering… And gently rubbed their noses together.

“So..? Care for a little fun?”

“Hm…” She could see him considering it, weighing the options. She wasn’t actually sure of his schedule today- Maybe he had other plans, or had to be in Primp by a certain time. The tower was quite far away from his favourite town, even by broom…  She thought she might have to tempt him a little further, sweeten the deal somehow, but she was pleasantly surprised by Lemres leaning up a little and pressing a quick kiss to her lips before speaking.

 “Of course I would love to have some fun. I _always_ have time for you, Astra.”

“…” Her eyelashes fluttered, and she had to resist turning her face away out of sheer embarrassment. Even with several years in each other’s company, and essentially living together now, Lemres’s constant sweetness still sometimes managed to fluster her, like he was trying to drown her heart in caramel, or maybe molasses. Either way, something sticky and sweet. How could he just say something so corny out loud? And worse,  _why did it always work so well on her?_ Ugh. She was supposed to win with her out of the blue suggestion and instead he was turning it back on her and pressing his advantage. It seemed like he didn’t even have to try some days. It wasn’t like she could hide her blush with how their faces were touching, either. She couldn’t even say anything for a moment, but finally she found a good response.

“I love you.”

And before he could say anything else that would fluster her more (because she was sure he’d somehow find a way, like saying he loved her back) she decided to kiss him. He couldn’t talk if his mouth was otherwise occupied.

He froze for a second, but it didn’t take him too long to wrap his arms around her and kiss back. Astra held it for a bit, sliding her hand along his jaw to direct the kiss. He parted his lips a little in response, so she took the opportunity she was being presented and slipped into his mouth, tangling their tongues together.

He sighed in the soft way he did when he tried a delicious new treat, or sat out listening to the faint music the stars sang in the night sky. It was a nice sound, sure, but she wanted something a bit more heated from him. So Astra pulled away, nibbling his lip as she did. From there she kissed his jaw, and then down to his neck. She softly giggled as he shivered and tilted his head back a little, giving her more space to work with. Perfect.

He was often soft and pliant to her will, today seemed like it was going to be no different. _Seemed_ , anyways, she’d been fooled before and Lemres had already proven he had plenty of tricks up his sleeve this morning. Well, metaphorically anyways; he didn’t wear his turtleneck to bed (it would be much too hot for starters), opting for a light v-necked t-shirt instead. She was glad for that, it meant she wasn’t going to get fabric anywhere near her mouth (yet) as she nipped and lightly sucked on his skin.

“Hh- h-hey,” He combed his fingers through her hair, and despite his pleased tone Astra still pulled away for a moment to look up at him. “Careful…”

“Fufu, what? You think someone’s going to see? And here I thought you kept your neck covered up…” Astra nuzzled into his neck and pressed a kiss to his pulse, he was being silly. No one else ever saw the little bruises she left on him, how could they when he always covered up head to toe? But for his ease of mind, she relented and limited herself to kisses and the occasional lick as she descended… Though once she reached his collarbone, where she was sure no one else would be looking, all bets were off- And she nipped harder, then sucked so she’d definitely leave a mark on him.

“Aaah…”

He shivered harder, fingers tightening in her hair for a moment before he loosened his grip and ran his fingers through the strands again. She smiled against his skin, she couldn’t help it. He was still sensitive to her playful gestures even after years together.

“Hmm, Astra..?”

“Mmhmm?” She slid her hands down his body as they spoke, feeling the way his chest rose and fell with his breath. There was only so far she could go while his shirt was still on, after all (well, she _could_ have gone further, but she didn’t _want_ to).

“Do you mind if I…” He’d previously been resting his fingers on the small of his back, but he scooted them further down, brushing them against the hem of her shirt. Oh. Haha. She got it. The comet witch giggled, sitting up and looking at him fondly.

“Of course not.” Silly. She raised her arms, letting him do what he would. He didn’t disappoint, he sat up as well and met her, pressing their lips together. As they kissed Lemres rolled her sleep shirt up, slowly… She expected mischief with this pace, but kept kissing him- Giggling when he obviously deliberately slid his hands up the underside of her breasts and lingered with a soft knead.

“Hey…” She nipped on his lower lip in retaliation, though she didn’t really mind. He always seemed to radiate warmth, so his hands weren’t cold, and it was all in good fun. The warlock chuckled back at her and slid her shirt further up. She had to pull away from the kiss so he could get it over her head, but rather than waste the time Astra decided to get his shirt off too. She was faster with it, running her hands up his sides. Maybe her hands were cold, or it was just the stimulus, but he shivered again. She quickly rubbed his nose with hers in apology just in case it was due to the former before she tugged his shirt over his head in turn. It was faster with him; he didn’t need to tug his shirt through any long hair like she’d had to.

Now that that was out of the way, she took a moment to just observe him. She was quite familiar with his body (and with him in general, really) at this point, but she never got bored of him. His warmth, his touch, his bright smiles… And secretly his baking might have had something to do with it too. He was so cute, and lovable, she couldn’t help but fall deep for him. She really should have known better than to wait though- Lemres could be infinitely patient or constantly tease, but he was definitely veering towards the latter this morning. Before she could enact her plans he moved in, dipping his head and pressing a long kiss to her neck. He won himself a shiver with that. Hmm, sure, she’d let him have his fun. Astra relented, loosely wrapping her arms around him rather than touching his chest as she’d intended.

“Mm, Astra…”

The witch shivered against him again, somehow blushing a bit harder despite her face already feeling warm. When she heated him into a mood his attention was focused on her only. She could tell; it was in the way he caressed her body like it was their first time all over again (he never seemed to get bored of her either), tracing down her spine and then up her front, one hand sliding over her side and the other making its way up her abdomen. The way he licked a stripe up her throat like she tasted like sugar rather than sweat. When she’d first met him she’d wondered whether he’d grown out of the focused nature he talked about having as a teenager working through his comet classes, but over time she’d learned the answer: He was no different, despite his often whimsical ways. He just needed something important enough to give his complete attention to… And she was one of those things.

It was flattering. No… More than flattering, it stoked both her ego and her feelings to have such a powerful mage’s undivided interest- And such a sweet man’s love. It was both if she was being completely honest with herself, deep in her mind where she kept her most secret thoughts. She wouldn’t ever tell Lemres that, he’d probably take it the wrong way and think it was just power attracting her when that wasn’t the case. But regardless- She shuddered harder and her breath hitching as once more, his hands approached her chest.  

“Lems…” Her voice was soft as she reached up to brush fingers through his hair. He always seemed to like that. He hummed in response and nuzzled into her neck like she’d done earlier.

“Mmn… You’re so cute…”

Cute? _Seriously..?_ She _knew_ it was just how Lemres was, cute was a high compliment from him, but she would have preferred he call her beautiful or gorgeous or something along those lines rather than cute… Especially at a time like this. Was cute really the right word to use? She pouted just a little, but either due to happy coincidence or due to him sensing her mood he chose that moment to pay attention to her breasts again, circling his thumbs over her sensitive nipples and then lightly pinching them between his fingers after cupping the underside.

“Nn…” She shuddered and wound her fingers more tightly in his hair. Hopefully not enough to hurt him- He didn’t protest, so she assumed she was in the clear. He’d say something if she hurt him. Her legs briefly clenched, Astra was sure he could feel it with how they were positioned. His attention on her sent shocks running down her body, coiling in her core. She felt flushed, warm, and he was warm too but somehow she didn’t (ever) feel too hot. She felt just right, all of this felt _right_.

She _supposed_ she could forgive him as long as he kept this up (it wasn’t that big of a slight anyways, not really).

“Hmhm~” As sweet as her Lemres was, he had his smug moments. He chuckled at her sound (his warm breath made Astra shiver again) and gave her neck another gentle kiss; casually, as if he wasn’t teasing her at all throughout this. He’d been faltering the first few times they’d played around like this, but he was a fast learner. He could keep cool as if it was nothing these days… Only betrayed by one thing. But they were in no rush, Astra was fine with the current pace and decided to pepper some kisses over the side of his head and near his ear; wherever she could reach. At the sound of more of his soft laughter she nibbled then sucked on the top of his ear, careful not to be too rough with him. He liked his play softer than she did.

“ _Aah…”_

His sounds were perfect. She loved those sounds and she softly moaned back in response. She slid one of her hands back around to touch his chest; he deserved some of what he’d been offering her. But again, when she rolled her fingers over one of his nipples, she was gentler with it than he was with hers. His breath still hitched, with how he was still against her neck she could hear it and feel the faint skip through his body that missed breath caused.

His teasing lessened, his hands sliding around her body to hold her now. The moment he pulled away from her neck Astra kissed him again, muffling a surprised sound from him against her lips. He soon melted into it, shifting a bit against her- And that was when she made her move and ground down against him. With only thin layers of fabric between them she could feel his arousal keenly and it sent another hard jolt to coil around her abdomen.

“Ahh, Astra-“

He broke an inch from the kiss, his head tilted up a bit- She had to reach up to cup his cheek and angle him back towards her lips. His hands slid down to her hips, a move she easily accepted. They ground on each other, breath hitching and small muffled gasps escaping both of them. Things were getting heated; her hand found its way into his hair again, tugging on the soft silvery strands, his somehow slipped from her hips to taking palmfuls of her rear. She didn’t mind at all, in fact she enjoyed it; with him stabilizing her she could press down harder against him without having to worry about balancing in his lap.

They finally had to pull away from their kisses for air (and because it was getting hard to keep their lips connected). Lemres spoke first and the witch’s stomach fluttered hearing his breathy tone.

“Haha… How… How long are you going to toy with me, hmm..?”

She went for another kiss. A thousand wouldn’t be enough to satiate her in this mood, she could easily take a thousand more from him and it wouldn’t even be teasing. Unfortunately for Astra with how they were moving on each other she accidentally got the tip of his nose instead, getting another laugh from her lover. It _was_ kind of silly, wasn’t it? She found it in herself to laugh back before answering.

“Hh… Are you complaining, sweetie?”

_“_ No… _Never.”_

_“Nnh…”_ He was even using his tone of voice against her now, that and his corny lines. He was trying to melt her into a puddle before the even got to the main event, she swore. How could one person be _so_ cute? Lemres was so much cuter than he had any right to be. She rewarded him by grinding against him more insistently, shuddering in his hold. His underwear was really leaving very little to the imagination (not that she wasn’t familiar with him already).

“Aah, nn- A-Are you trying to make me beg..?”

Damn it. He was tailoring his words, he had to be. Truth be told Astra was feeling pretty pent up too. While she liked this the limits were getting to her; she couldn’t get the stimulus she really wanted this way. She felt flushed, her whole body radiating warmth. It was as if her core was a hot coal and electricity ran through her… What was that expression, hot and bothered? It was on the nose. She was definitely feeling both of those things now. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to move this along… Though if Lemres _wanted_ to beg that was certainly welcome… Alright. Just a little more, in case she could draw it from him…

His gasp turned into a soft giggle, and he kissed her ear, earning himself another shiver and sigh. “You _are_ , aren’t you?”

“Ufufufu…” She laughed, but just being asked right by her ear, in that gentle tone of his, made her face flare hotter and a little nagging guilt bother her. As much as she might want to hear that sweet voice of his pleading for her attention, she could go without for now. It could come later. “… I can’t tease just a little? Oh Lems…” She could easily play it off as simple fun, especially if she slid her hands down his body, just feeling his skin. His breath made his torso rise and fall, for a moment she was amused by that. It was no different than hers, of course, but she didn’t really think about how she breathed much. Her slow movement attracted Lemres’s attention, and he tilted his head a little with a soft smile.

“What is it?”

“Oh- Nothing. I’m just admiring you…” It wasn’t untrue, and a little flattery went a long way. A smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth when he bashfully turned his head, his cheeks flushing a darker red.

“Mm… Is that so..?”

 “Yes.” His response easily gave her the confidence to continue. She leaned in and kissed his cheek before hooking her fingers under his underwear’s waistband. “You’re very handsome, you know.” He was. It might as well be an indisputable fact. Plus, hearing it made him flustered, which was very cute. She slid her hands further, waiting for him to shift so she could get his boxers off. Lemres moved his hands up too. She had to move so he could get up already, so it was a good time. Two birds one stone and all. She got off of him, allowing him to slide her panties off her hips. From there it was easy for Astra to step out of them and toss them away. She didn’t really care where they ended up, tidiness was an issue for later. She was intent on Lemres, she was sure he could sense her gaze on him as he slid his underwear off in turn. Once that was over with Astra carefully sat in his lap again, but didn’t touch him yet; first, she wanted more kisses. She really never got tired of them. But she was lucky; Lemres always obliged her, eagerly kissing her back when she pressed his lips to his again. And when she finally pulled away after a good few pleasant moments, she got another surprise that made her gasp in soft delight.

“Lemres…”

She got to see them more these days, but he was still shy to show off his eyes even to her. But he’d opened them, and as a result she got to see them up close and personal. Gold and purple… What a complimentary match they made. She cupped his face, just holding eye contact with him for a while… Then a giggle escaped her. Just a soft one, but a giggle nonetheless as she brushed the hair over his other eye, revealing it as well so she could just… Look.

“Fufu… Is this going to be a common theme, Lems? Do I have to seduce you to see your eyes?” She gently booped his nose to tease, then kissed the corner of his mouth. He turned his head to meet her mouth and lingered for a moment, but eventually moved away with a laugh.

“Haha… Well, it’s not _necessary_ … But I won’t lie, I enjoy your methods~”

“Oh yeah? You do, huh? Ufufu…” He was trying to flatter her, she was sure of that. Nothing wrong with that at all. His sweet talk tended to get him everywhere and he probably knew it after the years they’d spent together. And since he was being so sweet, once more she decided to reward him, reaching between their bodies and wrapping her fingers around his length, circling her thumb over the head.

_“Ahh…”_

Sitting on his lap, she could feel his legs tense and the way he shuddered in response to the stimulus. It too was cute, just like the rest of him. She was glad she could still get reactions from him so easily; apart from the aforementioned cuteness it stroked her ego. She leaned in and kissed his neck a few times, heading up to whisper in his ear as she stroked him.

“Mm, I know what I want to do to you…”

“O-oh? Do you..?”

“Mmhmm~” She kissed his neck again and shifted in his lap. Not only did she know what she wanted, she was eager for it. Eager to feel him tremble under her, to hear his sweet voice moan her name and beg for her attention. But as she shifted and was going to sit up he touched her wrist. He had something to say.

“Hmm… But what if- Just a thought, I had plans of my own, beloved?”

“You do, huh?” She kissed him again, a silent signal to continue. She was willing to hear him out at the very least. She was always willing to listen. Whether she’d go with it depended entirely on what he wanted… Though in her (biased) opinion she was fairly flexible most of the time.

He laughed again, in that gentle sweet way that made her core warm and fuzzy. She was unsure how he managed it with such little practice, but he looked at her with a very sultry half-lidded gaze. Still, he was silent for a moment. Astra tilted her head a little, and was going to speak but he found the words first, breathily whispering to her.

“I want to taste you…”

_Oh._ Just hearing the words made her shudder, much less how they were spoken. Yes, of course she’d allow that kind of detour from her plans. She kissed his cheek again, more gleefully this time, and got off of him to sprawl out on the sheets instead. It was maybe a little greedy to be so eager, but Lemres never seemed to mind. In fact, he chuckled and rolled over, brushing a hand through her bangs and pressing a kiss to her forehead, then her cheek, then her jaw.

“I love you, Astra…”

“Fufu… I love you too…” She rubbed her nose against his, but before Astra could go for a kiss he was moving further down. She shivered when he kissed her neck, and then her collarbone. She weaved her fingers into his hair again in response, and looked down at what he was doing when he went further down her chest. She had suspicions about what was to come next and she had absolutely no objections if what she was thinking of came to pass.

Apart from being slightly impatient, that is, but she could suck it up as long as Lemres didn’t go as slowly as cold molasses.

“Hmm…” He hummed thoughtfully as he reached the center of her chest, as though he didn’t have a plan and just happened across her breasts. Silly. She was sure he had ideas… He was just teasing. And sure enough, he continued after looking up at her, giving her another brief dose of contact with his golden eyes (tease) before looking down and pressing his lips to her skin.

“Mm…” Her fingers combed through his hair, encouraging him to continue. And he, being the sweet person he was, obliged: he ran his tongue further down to her nipple and circled over it. A shiver ran through her and she tightened her fingers in his hair a little. That seemed to be the cue he was looking for, because Lemres chuckled at that and proceeded to press his lips to her and suck the sensitive nub in earnest. What was more, he slid a warm hand up her abdomen and caressed her breast, starting from the underside then rubbing her other nipple between his fingers.

“Nnh…” Astra’s leg curled up in reflex before she could relax it again and she lay her head back down on a pillow. She couldn’t often watch as he lavished affection on her, it was too intense. She had to be content with the little view she could get from this position and the sensations coursing through her. Her skin had already been flushed from his affections, but somehow she felt even warmer. She shivered; which should have been paradoxical, yet made perfect sense in context.

Still, as much as she was enjoying this, she was nearly ready to _squirm._ Her legs squeezed together. It wasn’t enough, she needed more. Did he sense it? She was sure he did, the _tease._ How Lemres managed to stay so calm and collected after a point was beyond her. Hh… She wasn’t surprised, this always tended to happen when she allowed her lover control. Gods, she just wanted his fingers or _something_ -

“Mm…” After a soft sigh, Lemres pulled away an inch. “You seem tense…”

Hmph. Really? Because she _was_ tense (even if only a little). She wanted him, she was bothered for him, and it made her tense. _Really_. Lemres could be sweet as honey then a total tease within moments, it was cute but quite frustrating at times such as these. A snarky reply was on the tip of her tongue, but when he relented a little and continued kissing down her body she decided to give him a little more time before giving him a verbal lashing (or snark, a total lashing probably wasn’t warranted). She kept playing with his hair as he descended further, going down her stomach. He must have felt her shiver and tense up a little, but fortunately he was polite this time and didn’t try tickling her again. He just trailed kisses and the occasional lick down her body, his hands trailing lower down and resting on her thighs. It was a silent request, one that Astra accepted by parting her legs a little so he could continue.

She knew better than to expect him to go for her right away. He would tease- And that’s exactly what he did, skipping over her in favour of trailing kisses down her inner thigh. But knowing he was going to take his time didn’t make it any easier to endure. The witch closed her eyes, as he slid down further she let go of his hair and curled her fingers into the pale starry blanket below her instead.  She still might reach for his hair later, but she decided he’d have to _earn_ that. Call it a scrap of revenge.

He went down one thigh, then up the other… She waited. It pricked her pride but she spread her legs a bit further, trying to entice him to _keep going already_. And finally, _finally,_ after one last chuckle from Lemres (who unsurprisingly continued to be a total tease), he ran his tongue along her opening, gently trailing the tip up and down again.

“Mmn~”

Somehow he was the one to moan first, even if it was softly. Astra’s breath hitched, more heat rushing down her body with that simple sound and contact. He was still being slow but it was how he was, loving and patient and careful with her unless directed otherwise (and even then sometimes) even when he wasn’t in the mood to tease. And she could take some of that, it wasn’t as if it felt bad. On the contrary, she shuddered as he slid his tongue between her labia’s folds, her pulse getting a little faster. He gave more contact, but his motions were still gentle and he didn’t run up to her clit. Worse, after a few building moments he _moved away_ , going back to kissing her thighs again.

“… Lems…” Her tone was breathy, she hoped he didn’t notice that faint little bit of a whine in her voice (but he probably would). _Mercy._ She wasn’t going to _beg_ , but she shouldn’t have to… Just like he’d never admit he was deliberately teasing her. He’d just give her a fond smile with a raised eyebrow like he didn’t know what she was talking about if she actually called him out on his teasing ways. Maybe he’d even call her _paranoid_. It had happened before. Still, it was better this way; he laughed hearing her tone (of course) but circled his thumb over her inner thigh soothingly. His eyes were closed again, but she knew how to read his expressions. He just might comply with her unspoken wish… Might. He dipped his head back down, but this time he went further up and circled the tip of his tongue over her clit.

“Mmh…” Yes, much better.  He might get that hand in his hair yet. She wasn’t so bothered when he lapped back down this time, knowing there’d be more soon. He had said he wanted to taste her, she’d let him have his fun. Especially when it made him sigh and hum against her. It sent vibrations up her body and she shuddered with them. He traced a little longer, but soon licked over the nub in earnest, getting another shuddering sigh from Astra. But the two fingers that sneakily traced over her opening truly caught her attention. What was he planning?

“Mmn… Lems…” She meant to ask, but before she could he put his plans into action, he slid those two fingers inside her and pressed his mouth to her, lightly sucking on her clit.

“ _Aahh…~_ L-Like that-”

She gripped his hair now, her other hand balling tighter into the blankets. He shivered and moaned against her and she moaned from it in turn, shifting her hips towards him as he pushed those fingers further inside her. It wasn’t all she wanted but it satisfied her craving for something in her for the time being. He chuckled again, but it just sent more of those pleasurable vibrations through her so she wasn’t about to complain.

“Mm, Lemres…”

He shivered, and received a similar reply from Astra in turn. He shifted around, and his actions got a little sloppier. Not enough to totally disrupt his rhythm but enough for her to pick up on it even in her hazy state. Was he touching himself? She had no way of knowing for sure, she couldn’t see from this angle, but the mere thought made her breath hitch and her fingers tighten further. Just a little more, so close… It was just a matter of time and eventually she was pushed to the limit. She tipped over the edge, pleasure rippling from her core and spreading throughout her entire body as she clenched around his fingers. Her fingers curled more tightly, then loosened as the rest of her body relaxed, at total ease.

There were times where he’d keep on her until it was nearly torturous and try to draw more out of her (and sometimes it worked), but this wasn’t one of them. Her lover only slid his fingers out and passed his tongue over her a few more times with a pleased sigh, like he was savouring one of his favourite treats, then pulled away. He then kissed her left thigh, her hip, her stomach, the centre of her chest. He left a bit of residual wetness on her, but she didn’t care in her current state. It was only a trace, anyways, and a little mess was inevitable. Finally, he leaned over her, a very satisfied smile on his face.

“Mm… All relaxed?”

What- Oh. It took a second for what he meant to fully click. More teasing, referring to when she was tense before… Got it. She echoed his sound, gently nudging him with her foot to encourage him to lie down beside her. He did what she wanted, and the witch rolled on her side, laying her head in the crook of his neck.

“Good…”

“Another minute, ‘kay..?” She just needed another moment to regain her strength and get her thoughts in order. She didn’t intend to leave him high and dry, far from it. Despite her orgasm she still had a lingering desire for fullness, a dull empty ache that was just a tad troublesome… She’d scratch that itch and his. She just needed to find the energy. It would come back to her in a little bit, it always did. In the meantime, she nuzzled against him and softly pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Mm… You mentioned a plan earlier, love…”

“Mm, I did.” She was deliberately being coy, smiling even though he couldn’t see. It took a few moments for it to seemingly click with him that she wasn’t going to elaborate without further prompting.

“… Maybe… You can tell me?”

“Maybe?” The witch laughed. “Oh, you know, this and that…” It was her turn to tease a little, though she wouldn’t to the extent Lemres had. He had brought her to her peak once, after all, his teasing had turned out well in the long run. She could be relatively nice. From where she was situated it wasn’t hard (heh) to reach down and wrap her hand around his length. His breath caught when she did- Seems like she’d caught him by surprise. Good. As she moved her hand up and rubbed her palm over the head to get it wet she got a trembling moan.

“A-Ahh…”

Ah. So he was pent up and just trying to be polite about it. How very much like him. That was good too. He could easily tease when he was sweet and pretending to be unbothered, but now she had the power and she knew how to pull him apart at the seams. That realization was the spark she needed to move to proper action; Astra smirked against her lover’s neck then sat up, deciding to reposition herself to be straddling him. She had the advantage now and she would be pressing it.

“Fufufu…” Looming over him, she put a little more pressure into her stroking. She didn’t intend to stick with this for long, just enough to make sure his length was slick. No need for any unpleasant friction when she finally situated herself on him. But he didn’t need to know her intentions quite yet. If he was fooled into thinking she was going to go further … Well, she was fine with that.

“You look so good…”

He did. He looked lovely right now regardless of whether he guessed at her intentions or not. His eyes were still open, though half-lidded- He looked unsure of where to look right now, really, glancing at her face then her hands and back up again. His cheeks flushed further, and he opened his mouth to say something, but she slid her hand up and thumbed the head, turning whatever words he was planning on speaking into a moan instead. She shivered hearing it; being given this kind of power was incredibly flattering and hearing him was almost a craving of its own.

“You do… Fufu, there’s really nothing like having you under me…”

“A-Astra-”

If she thought too much about her words she’d probably be blushing hard too. Some things were just embarrassing to voice, even in this context. But getting Lemres to stumble on her name made it well worth it. Alright, that was enough teasing for now, he’d been good to her earlier when he’d finally gotten to it (and maybe she was getting a _little_ impatient, but she would never admit it). She sat up higher, shifting to line up with him. Her expression lit up as he softly gasped. She appreciated his honesty with his reactions, and eagerness was highly welcome. So much so she decided against hovering for a little to tease just a moment more. Instead, the witch just slowly lowered herself onto him, gasping in turn.

Yes… This was what she’d been looking for earlier, when she desired that fullness. With her wetness and gravity’s assistance she had no trouble sliding down on him. Even had she had a more difficult time, getting to see his face as she did was more than incentive enough to keep going. She was soon situated on him, and just took a moment to breathe and feel him inside her. He was hot, hot enough to be felt (enjoyably), throbbing with his pulse. Just what she wanted.

“Mmn…”

She ground down against him, rocking her hips experimentally. Lemres moaned under her, making Astra grin. Again, she was given the confidence to move on and move in earnest. Shifting, leaning forward to get in a position she liked, she started with a slow, sensual pace, deliberately squeezing around him every few bounces. She liked that trick; it made him gasp and whisper words under his breath she couldn’t quite catch, his breathless tone all she could pick up (it sent a delicious spark down her core anyways). Slow like this it should be easy for her lover to match her pace- And he did. It took a few moments but his hips met hers, at first a tad disjointed but settling into the rhythm she set for them.

Once she’d settled into the pace, she opened her eyes again and glanced down at his face; his eyes had slipped closed again at some point, it seemed like he was focusing on his breath and holding onto her, on feeling her movement. There was nothing _wrong_ with that, but she so liked to see his eyes…

“Mmh… Lemres… Look at me…” Would just asking do the trick? Yes, turns out it would. At her request Lemres slowly opened his eyes again and Astra softly gasped. His eyes were the colour of molten honey, dark with want, looking at her like she was the whole universe. Nothing else mattered because nothing else _existed_. Just looking into that gaze was enough to make Astra shudder from head to toe and moan.

“Aah… _Aahhh_ …~” More. She leaned towards him, and he blinked in surprise, like being woken from a dream. Still, somehow he understood her intent and took her hands in his, lacing their fingers together. Yes, _perfect._ She could lean against his arms and get a slightly better angle. Her fingers squeezed in his as she ground against him, helping with the intensity... Because rocking like this and staring into each other’s eyes was _very_ intense. Normally her eyes would have shut with pleasure, but she couldn’t stop looking at him. It felt like baring her entire soul, Astra nearly felt raw from it. He was watching back, watching her, yes, but what was he thinking? Did he feel the same as she did? Somewhere in her head she wished she could know. All she could do was read his body’s cues; his heavier breath that hints of his voice slipped out on between moans, his flushed face, the sweat that faintly glistened on his body… The way those long elegant fingers of his squeezed back against hers in time with her movement.  

“Mmn-”

She felt that build up again, this was a good position… Her legs clenched at his sides, she shuddered again. Her shivers were becoming difficult to control; soon she’d be flat out trembling keeping this up... But Lemres was still holding onto her, meeting her halfway and grinding up into her in a way that made her limbs weaken. Things would be fine. She wasn’t all that worried about losing control, not with him there to catch her if need be.

His expression suddenly changed a little, she caught a flicker of amusement in his eyes. What was he planning? She was going to speak but he did first.

_“Lemres-”_

_“Je t’adore, t’es si belle, Astra… Jouis…”_

_Damn it_ … What was that? She didn’t know and it didn’t matter. His words made Astra make some sort of noise she’d likely be embarrassed by later as a second orgasm washed over her and she tightened around him. Her arms trembled, she couldn’t hold herself up, but as she hoped he still had the strength to hold and lower her onto him, though even in her haze she could tell his arms were trembling too and-

_“Ahh…”_

 Lying on him she could feel him shudder as he spilled in turn. It was a little disappointing to not be able to see his face as he did, but still coming down from her own high she couldn’t find it in herself to be too bothered by it. She could imagine it well enough for another small shiver to leave her.

For a good few minutes neither moved, both silent save for the sounds of their breath intermingling, but eventually Astra shifted, moving up a little so she could press a few kisses to his jaw. As soon as her lips brushed his skin he slowly moved one of his hands and ran his fingers through her hair. Hmm. That was nice.

“… What was that?”

“Mm… What was what..?”

“Don’t play dumb…” She nipped his jaw with a little pout, but he just chuckled. “That’s the same language as your spells, isn’t it…”

“Mmhmm~”

Made sense…  But she didn’t understand it. “What did you say?”

“Hmm… I wonder~”

He wasn’t going to say. What a tease, even now. Hmph. Astra moved to the side, intending to sit up, but Lemres tightened his arms around her a little. “Stay here…”

“Mm, I would… I’m not mad at you.” She added that on the end, just so he was absolutely sure. That wasn’t why she was moving. “But…” She wasn’t going to, not right now. If she stayed in his arms too long she’d fall asleep again and that just wouldn’t do. They’d just gotten up and she was hungry. Astra twisted around and he loosened his arms again, letting her slide off of him towards the edge of the bed. “We haven’t had breakfast.”

“Oh? What are you thinking of?”

“I think pancakes… Mm, banana pancakes, with fruit. We have strawberries left, right? We should… Hmm, and whipped cream. And for you, honey and maple syrup. And melted chocolate?” That should be enough sweetness for Lemres’s taste, she thought. Pancakes sounded perfect.

“Hm, that sounds delicious… But…” He trailed off, then opened one eye in a sort of wink. “I’m not making anything this morning. I’m not moving yet… But if _you_ made some, I’d be very grateful~”

What.

“Oh come on… Your pancakes are the best. Mine don’t even come close and you know it.” She booped his nose, but neither that nor her flattering words did anything to change his mind. He kept the same smile and booped her nose right back.

“Mm, that means you should practice~”

“Lazy.” Still, even if she didn’t really want to cook her tone was fond. He did sort of have an annoying point about needing to practice. She’d do it for him… After a few more kisses, that is. But once those were delivered the witch sat up, stretching out even if she wasn’t by any means stiff. “I’m not making chocolate, it looks complicated when you make it.”

“It’s not _that_ bad.” But he nodded. “Just one thing, love…” He turned, touching her arm to get her attention. “… Please don’t mistake the salt for sugar again.”

_Really?_ This again? Her expression soured. “It was _one time_ , over a year ago…”

“Even so~ I’d prefer not to die today.”

“You’re ridiculous…” That was quite a way of showing he didn’t want to die… Asking her to cook then immediately bringing up how bad she was at it. It would be _funny_ pillow talk if she wasn’t used to his teasing. “Fine, I promise. Once I’m clean one order of _unsalted_ pancakes, coming up. And you can tell me what you said.”

He laughed again. “Hmm, we’ll see~”


End file.
